The Little Naga
by lunar-hippo
Summary: Just by the title I'm sure you know what this is, Ninilia is one of Azshara's children but she dreams of leaving the sea but, she is a naga and that can cause problems. Follow her on her quest for true happiness. Rated M cause it is a romance ; . Postponed until further notice.


The Little Naga

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful siren named Ninilia. She lived deep under the waves off the coast of Kalimdor. Ninilia loved the stories her mother told her about the land. Oh how Ninilia wish to go to the land but, as it stood the land-dwellers and the Naga did not get along and so she remained under the sea. Until one day...

Ninilia sat on a broken pillar while she and her brothers and sisters all listened to their mother Azshara tell them tales of the world as it was before the demons, and before the Highborn became the Naga. After the story the other naga swam off, leaving Azshara and Ninilia the only two there. There was an awkward silence until Azshara broke it, "Ninilia how might I help you child".

"Mother I...I wish to go to the land to see those who dwell there and to see the wonders that decorate it, I am certain that if I were to meet a land-dweller and speak with them we may earn forgiveness for our crimes I'm certain..."

Azshara cut her off there, her voice trembling with anger " FORGIVENESS, why must we need forgiveness we were right all along they were foolish and weak they only survived because there were more of them and they had dragons, and no the land-dwellers would never speak with you they only wish to kill you".

Ninilia looked down at the sea floor as she searched for the right words, having found them she takes in a deep breath and looks back up to her mother, "mother I know, but is power really everything, we have lost so much in the name of power, when is it enough".

Azshara glared at the young siren before her, opening and closing her mouth, "Ninilia I think it best if you go to your room". Ninilia looked at the ground in defeat as she swam off to her room, the same place she always went at the end of discussions with her mother. Ninilia lay down in her bed ( a large clam shell) sighing as she curled up. As she lay there she made a choking noise as the dam she had built to hold in her emotions burst. She sobbed and shuttered as she vented all of her pent up frustrations, she hardly even noticed to creature crawl up to her pillow before she heard the tell-tale chatter of mandibles and clicking of claws. She looked up to see Mr. Bubble-popper, "Bubbles" for short. Ninilia gave a final sob as she reached for the little bluish crab, holding it close to her heart as it gently chattered and clicked, looking up at her with its little black eyes. She giggled and set the crab on her lap.

"Oh Bubbles what do I do, I want to go to the land so much but mother forbids it please help me", the crab looks at her and she looks right back. The crab begins to chatter and Ninilia listens intently as it goes on, "so what your saying is you know of a shade that lives in the deepest depths of a fissure not far from here who could help me and all I have to do is bring them some sort of payment and they will make my wildest dreams come true, that or your hungry". The crab looks at Ninilia then turns and skitters off, Ninilia grabs a bag and stuffs it with all of her jewelery and swims after the crab.

Ninilia follows Bubbles for a time before they reach the fissure. Ninilia looks down into the darkness then looks back to Bubbles who just makes a sharp chirp sound and leaps over the edge to begin his desent. Ninilia watches him disappear into the darkness, she sighs to herself and swims after him. As she swims farther down she can feel her body being lightly squeezed by the pressure of the depths, she sees a light ahead as she grows closer she can see it is a large glowing purple crystal formation, Bubbles is hopping up and down on a rock near it.

Ninilia looks around for the shade Bubbles spoke of when suddenly the crystal flashes brighter than before and a handsome nightelf appears before her. " Greetings siren of the deep might I say how delightful it is to see one so young and beautiful has come to visit me" as the shade says this he draws Ninilia closer to him and presses her against the purple crystal. Ninilia may be young but those male naga are as horny as she'll get out and she knows quite well despite the fact naga are more brutish, the actions some males might take to court a siren. She annoyedly pushes the pervy shade off of her giving him a been-there-done-that kind of look. The shade instantly snaps back to being annoying though keeping his hands off for now. "So lovely siren how may I assist you".

Ninilia takes in a breath of water closes her eyes and asks the shade " please Mr. shade I ask that you allow me to go to the surface and walk among the land-dwellers without them harming me ,I have brought payment" Ninilia opens her eyes and looks at the shade. "Yes well I can do this but as you can see I am dead and bound to this crystal and all I wish is to be free, there for payment will be..." at this the shade's eye twinkle with something sinister " your body … you and I will switch places my soul will go to your body and your soul will be tethered to this crystal for all eternity". Ninilia looks at the shade her eyes wide with fear. "But you can't if I am here how will I.." Ninilia begins before she is cut off by the shade who is once again pressing himself into her forcing her back to the crystal. "Now now lovely siren you will get your wish you will walk with the land-dwellers and if you find true happiness up there you will remain a nightelf forever and never have to set foot in the sea again.. but if you fail to find happiness your body will belong to me and I will go free from this place" the shade said as he runs his hands over her body a wicked look spreading across his face.

Ninilia felt like screaming, she couldn't think or breath she wanted to cry and call for her Mommy, but she realized it was mommy that had started all of this. Ninilia calmed down and looked into the shade's eyes with a stare of determination. The shade let his hands stop roaming her body as he smiled wolfishly. "How long?" Ninilia asked. The shade grinned wider and stated "14 days on the eve of the final day you will be drawn back into the ocean no matter where you are". Ninilia nodes, the shade out stretches his hand, Ninilia takes it, there is a flash of light and her body feels like its on fire the ocean current picks up and drags her and Bubbles out of the fissure and away from Kalimdor. For hours she is pulled along at a blinding speed towards the tip of the Eastern Kingdom all the way she is pulled toward the surface. The current slows and she reaches the surface eyes blurry and blinded by sun light she looks up opens her mouth to taste her first breath of air. An intense heat shoots down from her loin to the tip of her tail and she screams in pain, the screaming is drowned out as the water rushes from her lunges and everything goes black.

Ninilia awakens to the sound of birds and assorted mumbles and a few yarrs. "Hey capt think tha lil' lady's awake'n up" a pirate says with a laugh. Ninilia looks around her to see some of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. The she supposed captain walked up and kneeled to look at her his eyes roamed up and down as he took in her body, in a moment of panic Ninilia realized that land-dwellers wore clothes and for good reason considering she now had nipples and her lower lady part wasn't even hidden by scales. Her face turned bright red and she scrambled to cover herself up, this earned some laughs from the crew and a smile from there captain. She heard the captain whisper something to the other man next to him who laughed and reached for her. Ninilia froze where she was as the hand came toward her the whole world seemed to slow down and then she heard it, it was a faint whistle and it grew louder and louder until reality smashed back down around her as people screamed and yelled running around, explosions everywhere as people died around her.

Ninilia ran she ran as fast as she could though she found herself falling every two steps, giving up on running she crawled up behind a rock and hid. She was startled by a chattering noise but was relieved as well as over joyed to see Mr. Bubble-popper right next to her, she grabbed the crab and leaned over as sand and dirt flew into the air as well as a few body parts. Eventually things settled down and she peeked around the corner of the rock to see what had happened. She saw the captain of the pirates as well as a few of his crew. She then saw something that made her heart almost stop, standing proudly in front of the pirate captain was a nightelven man. He was by far more handsome than the shade had been he looked younger as well. She leaned a little farther out from the rock to get a better view, the nightelf was saying something though she couldn't hear it, he suddenly stopped and looked at her so fast she dove back behind the rock. She heard boots in sand and she had just grabbed Bubbles before he rounded the corner and looked down at her. Wasn't it just her luck that she was on her knees and well splayed in front of him ever detail visible, and he just stared eyes wide and jaw dropped. Ninilia began to cry and instead of leaning down to comfort her he instead leaned down and glared at her causing her to sob a little quieter out of fear. He lifted his eye patch to reveal that the eye underneath glowed darkly an arcane purple, "I know what you are you can't fool me sea witch" he spat the words at her with such venom. Ninilia began to cry once more, she placed her hands to the ground and she looked up into his eyes sobbing "I mean no deception, it is a spell cast on me so that I might speak with those that dwell on land, I come on my own accord".

The nightelven man grabbed her arm and she squeaked in fear, he glared at her then noticed a mark burned into her hand, one that brought back painful memories. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked back at her, she looked so scared maybe she was telling the truth. He thought about it for awhile before deciding to take her with him. He dragged Ninilia to her feet, still holding her wrist he dragged her along over to the dingy and tossed her in. The second in command looked at him for awhile, the captain gave a signal and his crew executed the pirates and headed toward the dingies. Once on board the ship the nightelf man dragged Ninilia to his room and sat her on the bed, he eyed her questioningly.

"What is your name?" he asked, "I'm Ninilia I am a naga yes but I have wanted to come to the land since I was a child" she replied. The man looked her over with his arcane eye, seeming to believe her he spoke "I am Sharnador captain of the Silver Serpent the fastest vessel in all of Azeroth, and I know of your plight, let me guess he promised you that if you found true happiness you could remain on the land free of charge". Ninilia nodded, "well he didn't tell you that many others had come to him and he offered them all the same, he didn't tell you every last one of them died, hes just waiting for one lucky naga to live long enough for the deal to take effect, so how long did he give you", Ninilia looked down at Bubbles and back up to Sharnador "he gave me 14 days, at the eve of the 14th day I'm draw back to the ocean he will get my body so he can go where ever he pleases and I.." she looked back down, tears dripped from her eyes to her lap.

Sharnador battled with his thought, temporarily zoning out as a little devil and angel appeared of his shoulders.

Angel: We can't just throw her back like the smallest catch of the day, she needs help.

Devil: Oh and your one to talk about women needing help you just want her to stay cause shes a dame.

Angel: GASP! You abhorrent demon I assure you the thought never crossed my mind its you with the dirty thoughts.

Devil: Ha! You know what lets keep her just so we can prove you wrong.

Angel: Well as long as we don't cast her off, we should help her find happiness its the least we can do after Ebili was so kind.

Sharnador shook his head and looked back at Ninilia who just stared at him with a confused look. "So yeah I decided that I'm gonna help you find happiness" Sharnador said while he scratched the back of his head non shelauntly. Ninilia squealed with joy as she tackled him into a hug "Thank you thank you thank you" she repeated over and over as she rocked from side to side on top off Sharnador, his face was bright red as he thought that the act might have been cute if she was wearing anything.


End file.
